Sudden Family (a Grimmjow oneshot)
by xXMetalchicXx
Summary: A surprise awaits the espada


It was sleeping time in Las Noches and you were walking through the deserted hallways of the huge castle, your bright blue hair sticking out against the white.  
Eventually you had reached your destination and silently slipped into the dark room.  
You smiled gently as you watched the figure laying on the huge bed in the middle of the room.  
Midoriko was fast asleep and didn't notice your presence. Her back was towards you as she was curled up on the bed, her long legs tangled in the sheeds. The mask fragment, that looked like an hair ornament shone silvery in the moon light that spilled into the room through the window.  
While you watched her sleeping you remembered back to when you had to bring her back from the human world.

1 year ago  
You were in a foul mood that day, not only that you had to go on a stupit mission, that would devour time, that you could use for training, you also had to go with Ulquiorra.  
The mission was to bring back an arrancar that had been living in the human world for the last 1 1/2 years. She didn't desert, no, actually Aizen had allowed her to go, though the reason wasn't known.  
Yes, the arrancar the mission was about was a woman and your former lover, which only added to your bad mood.  
Let's just say, your splitting wasn't the nicest.  
You had loved her, as much as an arrancar could love but the time you spent with her had turned you soft and distracted you from reaching your goal: power.  
Instead of training you had been with her, your agressivness had declined and she was able to stop you from killing people that usually had been dead the second they met you.  
She had made you weak and soon the other espadas noticed this. Constantly they had been teasing you about her and how you'd turned into a domestic cat.  
For a long time you ignored them but after you nearly had been beaten by one of the lower espadas because you had neglected training for some time, you had realized what was going on.  
You had dropped her. She had been in your way and you needed to get rid of her to reach your destiny.  
She didn't take it that well and ran of crying. It had hurt you to see her like that but you had to do this if you wanted to survive this battle.  
The next day you learned that she had left.

Together with Ulquiorra, you stood in front of the appartment she was living in, your spiritual pressure concealed.  
You knocked but when the door finally opened to reveal her, you both froze and stared at each other stunned and surprised.

She probably because she didn't exspect to find you in front of her door and you because, you she not only wore for you strangle clothe and was missing her mask fragment, due to a gigai but also because you actually had forgotten how beautiful she was. You heart picked up speed.  
"Midoriko" you whispered, which seemed to snap her out of her own trance.  
A scowl found it's way on her face as she asked "What do you want?" and though she was talking to both of you, her eyes were on you alone.  
It was Ulquiorra who answered "We're here to bring you back to Hueco Mundo", then he stepped past you in the apartment, finally snapping you out of it.  
"Never!" Midoriko called out and jump back to bring some distance between her and the approaching espadas.  
The fight was short. Though Midoriko always had been strong and you could feel that she had gotten even stronger, she stood no chance against two espadas. In the end you were holding her tight, arms on her back.  
"Did you miss me?" you whispered in her ear while leaning over her, taking in her familiar scent.  
It reminded you of happy times when you laid together in bed, her snuggled close to you. You had to admit that you had missed it sometimes but this time was over, you had given it up for the sake of power.  
"You wish" Midoriko growled and tried to yank her arms out of your grip but you were too strong for her.  
You just snorted and started to lead her out of the apartment but suddenly she started to panic and struggle harder against you.  
"Wait!" she called out desperately "You don't understand! I have -" her rampage suddenly was interrupted by a cry. The cry of a child.  
You scolded and handed Midoriko over to Ulquiorra, then you searched for the room the cry was coming from.  
"Grimmjow, no!" she called after you but you ignored her. You needed to be sure if there was a child, not liking the of another man's hand on her at all.  
Soon you had found the right room but when you stepped up to the grip you froze once again.  
A small child, a girl was laying there crying. Bright blue hair covering her head, a tiny hollow hole was in her stomach, where the blanket had slipped off and small bone fragment was located along her jaw, just like yours, except that she only was carrying the lower part.  
This was your child. You could feel it.  
With the realization, you immidiately felt the urge to protect the baby.  
Carefully you lifted the small girl out of the grip and craddled her against your chest. Hesitantly you started to rock her in your arms and whispered to her to calm down, not really knowing what to do.  
Soon the baby girl had calmed down and stopped crying. Her eyes snapped open, she had the dark green ones of her mother.  
The girl studied you curiously than she giggled and when she stretched her tiny hands towards you, your heart started to flutter. It was like she exactly knew who you were.  
Gently your ran your fingers through her soft blue hair, then along the mask fragment on her jaw. You smiled when she grabbed your compared to her giant finger and held it tightly, she was strong, you could feel it.  
You stayed like this for a while, then she yawned deeply and closed her eyes again, falling asleep against your chest.  
Deciding quickly, you wrapped the blanket tighter around her, so she would be warm and walked out of the room.  
Midoriko meanwhile had been pushed out of the gigai, the ornament in her hair was back and she was wearing her arrancar uniform again, Hakama pants with a tank top and a jacket similar to your own.  
Midoriko seemed to relax when she saw you with the child, then she lowered her eyes to the floor, not wanting to face you.  
Ulquiorra on the other hand was glarring at you "Leave the child" he ordered and Midoriko's head snapped up, looking at you with begging eyes.  
"This is my child" you told your fellow espada "And she will come with us"  
Ulquiorra's eyes widened for a split second in surprise but soon he was back to his unemotional self and just shrugged "That's for Lord Aizen to decide", then he turned around with Midoriko and walked her out of the apartment.

On the way back through the gargata, none of you talked but there was a heavy tension between you and Midoriko, who still wasn't daring to look at you.  
"What is her name?" you eventually asked, looking down at the still sleeping child in your arms. "Kimiko" she replied silently and you nodded, finding the name to be fitting.

Back in the huge throne room, where all espadas had come together, Aizen greeted you with his usual fake smile and opened his arms like to embrace Midoriko but from where he was standing high above you it would never happen.  
"It's good to have you back, Midoriko" he said and sho nodded and bowed lightly "I'm glad that you welcome me again" she replied but you knew it was just an act, she liked Aizen and his plans just as much as you.  
Eventually Aizen's eyes fell on you and the bundle in your arms "I see we have another guest" he said and you instinctively held Kimiko closer to you.  
"Is this your child, Kimiko" he asked the nervous woman but she stood her ground and nodded "Yes" "Then why seems Grimmjow that protectively over the little one?" he wanted to know but with an knowing smirk on his face.  
Before Midoriko could answere you stepped forwart, you would protect what was yours, both Kimiko and Midoriko "Because this is also my child"  
Gasps were heard in the room but you ignored them and held your gaze steady on Aizen.  
He sat back down in his thrown and studied you closely "Then tell me Grimmjow, do you accept it as your child?" "Yes" you stated firmly and without hesitation "This is my daughter and she will carry my name, Kimiko Jaegerjaques"  
Now it was Midoriko who gasped and looked at you with grateful eyes, knowing what you just had done. You not only had given Kimiko a father, you also would protect her with your name. Everyone would know who's rage they have to face if something was to happen to the girl.  
You may have given Aizen something to blackmail you if needed but you would do everything to keep him from getting his hands on your child.  
"Very well" Aizen nodded, a smirk on his face "Your dismissed for now" he told you, then turned towards Midoriko "Your room will be prepared for the child's needs"  
With a curt nod from both of you, you left and made your way towards Midoriko's old room. You felt the urge to hug her and hold her close like you had done before but that was impossible by now. Maybe it was because of the child but it was just now that you realized what you had thrown away. You had given up this woman, that you had loved dearly and still loved how you noticed just now, for power that you couldn't gain with Aizen around and though you had become physically stronger, you never had been happy since Midoriko was gone.  
When you had reached the room, both of you took a deep breath, feeling the tension fell off you, no one knows how Aizen could react.  
"Thank you" Midoriko whispered and you handed her back the still fast asleep child, though a little unwilling.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" you eventually asked the question that was on your mind since you had seen the baby's bright blue hair.  
"I found out that I was pregnant just before you broke up with me" Midoriko started after a short silence "I didn't want the child to be the only reason that kept you from leaving. I didn't want you to blame her for anything"  
Somehwere you understood this and since you had acted like a total ass back then you couldn't be mad at her.  
"Listen Midoriko" you started and gently held onto her shoulders to look in her eyes "I want to be part of her life as her father" you told her, never having wanted everything as bad as this "We don't have to become a couple again" you laughed bitterly at this and let go of her "I can understand that after all what had happened you don't even want me back but Kimiko is also my child and I want to be there for her"  
Midoriko stared at you with wide eyes, while you waited for an answer and waited and waited.

Now  
Midoriko shifted in her sleep and you smiled as you watched her move gracefully under the sheeds.  
"Are you planning on standing there forever or are you coming to bed?" she suddenly asked sleepily and you chuckled. Quickly you changed into a pair of pyjama pants and slipped into the bed behind her. You pulled her close to you and buried your face in her neck, taking in her sweet scent.

Yes, in the end everything had worked out fine.  
Though you had been thrown into becoming a father, you had done your best to become a good one and had spent as much time as possible with your child.  
You had given missions to other espadas or had cut short your training if Midoriko had needed help or some rest and you had beat up everyone who dared to tease you about it.  
Eventually Midoriko had forgiven you and you had found back together.

Gently you kissed Midoriko's neck and stroked her already slightly swollen tummy, causing her to giggle. "Your such a cuddle cat" she giggled and angled her head to kiss you. You purred playfully and returned the kiss passionately, earning yourself a soft moan from your mate.

You heard a door being opened and soft footsteps tabbing over the floor. Turning around, you found 2-year-old Kimiko standing in your room, a teddy pressed to your her chest.  
She had grown taller, her hair longer, now going passed her shoulders and though it wasn't visible in her star covered pyjama, with her body, the hollow hole had grown either.  
"I had a nightmare" she whined, rubbing her sleepy eyes. You stretched out your arms "Come here angel", and lifted her up after she had walked into your embrace, placing her in between you and her mother, who meanwhile had also turned around.  
You kissed the child's forehead, who curled up immidiately and soon was fast asleep.  
Proud and happily you looked down at your sleeping chils, then up at your beautiful mate, who was carrying your second child.  
"I love you" you whispered,then carefully leaned over to kiss her "I love you, too" Midoriko replied, then you both laid down and snuggled up with your child close to you.  
You were happy. This family may have starrted sudden and you never regretted anything of this. Maybe except for for letting Midoriko go in the first place.


End file.
